


Still Not Your Type?

by NyxLumus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLumus/pseuds/NyxLumus
Summary: 'Feeling Percy pulling away once more, Nico looked down at him questioningly. Both boys were out of breath, their lips swollen and faces rosy pink. "Still not your type?" Percy asked breathlessly. Nico could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself just because I have low standards, Jackson."'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic is taken from my ff.net accound, NyxShadowLight. Go check it out to see the AMAZING fanart this piece is based off of. Enjoy!

Nico wasn't sure how it all happened.

 

The whole camp was surprised by their split, and for good reasons. They were 'the Golden Couple', considered by many to be soul mates. After all, you don't fall into Tartarus for just anybody.

 

All of this, however, did not stop Annabeth from breaking up with Percy.

 

Nico remembered that night as though it were yesterday.

 

It had been the summer after the Giant War. Nico was just turning in for the night when he heard a knock on his cabin door. He quickly pulled on a t shirt and hurried to the door, throwing it open to reveal the son of Poseidon.

 

Percy looked horrible. His dark hair was matted and dull, and his bright sea green eyes were clouded with tears. He shook slightly, and his bottom lip quivered, reminding Nico of a kicked puppy.

 

"Can I come in?" Percy had asked, his voice hoarse.

 

Nico had ushered the older boy in, quietly closing the door behind him. He remembered holding Percy that night, comforting the boy as he cried.

 

The next day, Nico tracked Malcom down, demanding answers. Long story short, Annabeth and Percy had gotten into a heated argument, which led to Annabeth to break up with Percy.

 

Apparently their relationship had been strained for several months, damaged from their time and Tartarus and their growing differences. Annabeth was ready to move on with her life, while Percy had trouble moving on from the past.

 

According to Malcom, after the argument with Percy, Annabeth had left for Camp Jupiter, hoping to complete her college education.

 

Even though Nico understood why Annabeth left, he couldn't bring himself to forgive her. It was her fault that Percy had become like him, broken and incomplete. Every night, Nico would hold Percy, stroking his hair softly and whispering comforting words to him in hopes of lulling him to sleep. Often times they woke up to each others' screams. Neither of them talked about their dreams. They didn't need to, for both understood each others' pain. Instead, Nico and Percy would pull the covers closer around their shoulders and huddle closer together.

 

It had taken Percy months to repair himself. For weeks on end, Nico would have to drag Percy out of his cabin to eat and socialize. He couldn't bear the thought of watching Percy wither away like he had over a lost love. Nico knew Percy needed to move on.

* * *

 

Watching Percy fight was incredible. Watching Percy kick Jason's ass was beyond words.

 

It was nearly four months since the break up, and the son of Poseidon had finally reclaimed his lost spark. He smiled more, and his beautiful green eyes sparkled.

 

"Maybe next time, Grace," Percy said with a smirk as he helped Jason up from the ground.

 

"Aw, Jase. I believed in you!" Leo feigned disappointment from his seat next to Nico.

 

The son of Jupiter rolled his eyes and turned back towards Percy. "Don't get too cocky, Jackson. I let you win."

 

Percy stuck out his lower lip defiantly. "Nu uh! I totally whooped your sorry ass!"

 

Jason patted his shoulder as he strolled over to the water station. "Just keep letting yourself believe that, man."

 

Percy stuck his tongue out at Jason's retreating figure, and Nico found himself having to bite back a small chuckle at Percy's childish behavior.

 

Green eyes met brown as Percy turned towards Nico. "Okay, Neeks! You face winner, who just so happens to be me!" Percy directed the last part of his statement in Jason's direction, who half-heartedly flipped Percy off.

 

Nico stood and brushed himself off.

 

"Hey, Death Boy!"

 

Nico turned towards the cheery voice and spotted Will Solace running towards him, a huge, goofy grin plastered on his stupid face.

 

Will was an idiot. He was the clumsiest person Nico knew, and had developed an annoying habit of mothering the son of Hades, no matter the circumstances. Nico constantly argued with Will about everything, mainly over matters concerning Nico's health and well being. He reminded the son of Hades of the older brother he never had.

 

Will slowed to a stop in front of Nico, his breath coming out in short puffs, and his wild curls hanging over his bright blue eyes.

 

"What's up, Solace?"

 

Will cocked an eyebrow at Nico, taking in the dark haired boy's appearance. The son of Hades was fitted with armor strapped over a dark t shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His stygian iron blade hung off of his slim hips, radiating dark power even under the bright light of the midday sun. "I could ask the same to you."

 

Nico rolled his eyes. "I was just going to spar with Percy."

 

The blonde frowned. "That doesn't sound like such a good idea. . ."

 

"I'm wearing armor."

 

Will bit his lip as he wearily eyed Nico's worn, camp-borrowed armor. "It looks kinda questionable to me."

 

"C'mon, Solace! Stop being such a worry wart!" Leo called from behind them.

 

They ignored the impish boy. "Do you need anything from me, Will?" Nico asked with a sigh.

 

Will seemed to perk up slightly. "Oh. Right. Well, the infirmary's a bit short on staff today, so I was just wondering if you would be able to help out if you weren't busy."

 

"I'll be sure to stop by later on if I have some time."

 

Will flashed him a blinding smile. "Cool. I'll see you later then?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"See'ya later, then."

 

Nico watched Will bounce away, shaking his head in exasperation. He turned back to the arena and approached his friends.

 

Leo was smirking wildly. "Your boyfriend worries way too much, di Angelo."

 

Nico snorted. “Yeah, my knight in shining armor.”

 

“Wait,” Percy cut in. “You and Will are dating?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes and was about to answer no when Leo blurted out, “Obviously!”

 

“Oh, um that’s. That’s cool. Uh, you know what? I have to, um, go to the bathroom,” Percy mumbled. "Back in a flash."

 

Percy sped off towards the cabins, his hands running wildly through his hair.

 

Nico was rooted to the spot, staring at Leo, wide eyed and dazed. The Latino glanced between Percy's retreating figure and Nico, confusion evident in his eyes. "You and Will are dating, right?"

 

Nico shook his head vigorously.

 

Jason snorted. "Nico going, Valdez."

 

"Well, those were the signals I was picking up!"

 

"Idiot," Nico cursed as he stripped off his armor before disappearing into the nearest shadows.

 

The son of Hades didn't stop by the infirmary that day, or anywhere else for that matter. Instead, Nico spent the rest of the day in his cabin with the curtains drawn, laying curled up on his bed.

 

He was confused by Percy's reaction. Percy didn't care that Nico was gay; in fact, he had constantly nagged Nico after his confession, claiming that 'everyone was his type', to which Nico would respond by rolling his eyes and shoving Percy away, ignoring the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. But even so, Nico couldn't see why Percy would care if he were in a relationship with Will. Nico just hoped that he hadn’t upset his and Percy’s friendship.

 

Nico was startled out of his musings by a sudden knock at the door. He dragged himself out of bed and wrenched the door open, prepared to tell Will off for not going to help at the infirmary, and for skipping dinner.

 

"Can I talk to you?"

 

Nico blinked up at Percy in surprise. The older boy was leaned against the doorframe, staring intently at his feet.

 

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

 

Percy shuffled in, and Nico closed the door behind him.

 

"So what do you-"

 

Nico was cut off as he was pushed against the wall. A pair of warm hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his face upwards as a pair of soft lips crashed against his. He gasped in surprise as Percy's lips worked feverishly against his. Nico felt himself going dizzy as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Percy Jackson was kissing him.

 

And then the warm body pressed against his was gone. Nico looked up at Percy through heavily lidded eyes, confused by what had just happened.

 

"Percy, what. . .?" Nico found himself asking hazily.

 

The older boy was tugging at his hair with shaky hands, a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh my gods. I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to do anymore! I-I didn't know how to tell you, and then you and Will. . . Oh gods. Nico, I'm really sorry!"

 

Nico pushed the taller boy towards his bed and sat him down.

 

"Lets get something straight. Will and I aren't dating. Leo jumped to conclusions and assumed we were. Now, can you do me a favor and explain to me what just happened?" Nico looked down at Percy expectantly, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the Sea Prince.

 

Percy looked up at him and bit his lip. "I thought it would be obvious now. I-I like you Nico. You're the strongest person I know, and you're always there for me and I think you look adorable when you're asleep. I don't know what I would do without you. I know you don't like me anymore, and I'm sorry I-"

 

Nico leaned down and pressed his lips against Percy's, succeeding in silencing the older boy.

 

Percy responded eagerly, tangling his fingers in Nico's dark curls and kissing back forcefully.

 

Nico moaned as he felt Percy's tongue trace his bottom lip and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

 

The younger boy was vaguely aware of the fact that Percy had pulled him onto his lap, his hands resting on his lips. Nico cupped Percy's flushed cheeks as he lightly nipped at his bottom lip.

 

Feeling Percy pulling away once more, Nico looked down at him questioningly. Both boys were out of breath, their lips swollen and faces rosy pink.

 

"Still not your type?" Percy asked breathlessly.

 

Nico could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself just because I have low standards, Jackson."

  
Percy smiled slightly as he leaned up to close the distance between his and Nico's lips.


End file.
